


Merlin's Crush

by Lindiloo02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: camelot_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindiloo02/pseuds/Lindiloo02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has waited years for this moment, and it was worth it.<br/>Written for the camelot_drabble promt 122: yearning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the camelot_drabble community on LJ Prompt 122:Yearning
> 
> Sorry about the crap summary and title.
> 
> I don't own Merlin and I am not making any profit from this it is just for fun.

Merlin sat down on the bench at the bottom of the bleachers with a book. This was to be his cover, pretending to read a book in the peace and quiet while he was actually peering over the top of his book to watch the football practice. Or more precisely to watch Arthur. Arthur was the star football player, blond, tanned, toned and every definition of the word gorgeous.

He would often come to watch Arthur practice. Watching him run up and down the field in his shorts flexing his muscles, watching as Arthur worked up a fine layer of sweat that would make his skin glisten in the sunlight. Merlin could sit and watch Arthur for hours.

Merlin had been nursing a crush on Arthur for several years now but only his closest friends knew about it, Arthur certainly didn’t, but that was ok. He knew Arthur would never look at Merlin and if he did he would probably see the gangly, geeky dork that everybody else saw. Merlin would rather admire from afar, or drool as his friends put it, rather than feel the sting of rejection that was sure to come if he took a chance.

Merlin looked up just in time to see Morgana and Gwaine approach him.

Merlin sighed as he dropped his book on his lap knowing his peace and quiet was over. “What are you up to Merlin?” Gwaine leered as he stopped in front of Merlin and leaned back on the barrier to the pitch and blocking Merlin’s view. Merlin just glared at him they both knew what he was doing.

“How’s the book Merlin?” Morgana said teasingly dropping down next to him.

Merlin heaved another sigh, at least they had waited until practice was almost over. “What do you want?” he asked his friends.

“What we always want” said Morgana.

“To mock and annoy you” finished Gwaine.

“Why am I friends with you guys?” he muttered.

“Because no one else will have you” Morgana chuckled.

“Gee thanks for that way to boost my confidence” he replied sarcastically

“You bring it on yourself mate” said Gwaine. “If you took a chance and made a move we would have nothing to tease you about”

“Oh I don’t know about that, I’m sure we could find something” laughed Morgana. “But really Merlin, sad as I am to say this but for once Gwaine is right all this yearning and drooling has got to stop before you kneel over from frustration”

“Right, and I suppose you two know how I do that without getting punched in the face?” Merlin said.

“Just tell him Merlin, he won’t punch you in the face” Morgana said soothingly “A few years ago he may have done but my brother has really grown up in the eighteen months or so.” “And if you tell him I said that I will be one punching you in the face.” She glared at him.

Merlin held his arms out in surrender “I won’t”

“Maybe you could write a note” Gwaine said.

“A love letter? Are you serious? What are you ten?” Merlin scoffed.

“Naw I’m serious Merlin” Gwaine didn’t sound it though “You could confess you undying love him.” Gwaine put both hands on his chest and looked up with a false dreamy look “Oh Arthur how I love thee. Oh Arthur how I love to see you run, how I long to squeeze your bum.” Merlin just glared at him while Morgana sniggered, but Gwaine continued “Oh Arthur, how I need to suck your cock, how you leave me hard as a rock” Gwaine finished and wiggled his eyebrows at him as Merlin blushed.

“You want to do what?” came a voice from behind Gwaine. Merlin froze as Gwaine stepped to the side and turned around to see Arthur standing there watching them all. Merlin paled, how long had Arthur been stood there?

“Arthur! I didn’t see you there” Gwaine said brightly, not fazed in the slightest.

“I gathered that” Arthur said folding his arms. “And I don’t care how much you _need_ it but you are coming nowhere near me with that mouth of yours, God knows where it has been.”

“I can tell you if you like?” Gwaine said as Arthur started to climb over the barrier.

“Please don’t I will have nightmares for weeks” Morgana shuddered.

“Besides” Arthur said as he dropped down on Merlin’s other side. “I have my eye on someone else’s mouth” and glanced up at Merlin and to Merlin’s surprise Arthur blushed. It was only very slightly but Arthur was blushing, at _him_!

Morgana cleared her throat and Merlin realised he was gaping at Arthur and needed to say something quickly. “Y-you do?” Arthur just nodded still blushing slightly “A-and W-who would that be?” Arthur didn’t reply but his gaze drifted down to Merlin’s lips.

If it weren’t for Gwaine and Morgana Merlin would have thought he was dreaming. He desperately wanted to lean forward but fear of misreading the situation had him frozen to the spot.

“Oh please!” Morgana exclaimed “Would you two stop making cow eyes at each other and kiss already” and she gave Merlin a little shove towards Arthur.

Arthur didn’t hesitate and swooped down to capture Merlin’s lips. Merlin’s shock wore off in that instant and he quickly responded to Arthur’s kiss. The world fell away as Merlin lost himself in the kiss and Arthur threaded his hands though his hair holding him in place.

When they eventually pulled up for air Merlin quickly looked around to find Morgana and Gwaine had left leaving them both alone. “Sooo….Does this mean you will go out with me Merlin?” Arthur asked hesitantly.

Merlin beamed at him and nodded vigorously not trusting his voice at the moment, he had waited years for this. Arthur smiled back showing off his perfectly crooked teeth, this time Merlin leaned in to capture another kiss deciding that the wait was worth every second.


End file.
